1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device, a vehicle including the control device, and a control program. More specifically, preferred embodiments of the present invention relate to a control device that causes an actuator to operate clutches and transmission mechanisms provided respectively on two paths to transmit torque from an engine, and also to a vehicle including the control device and a control program.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a technology for a twin clutch type transmission device, in which, in a case of releasing meshing of a dog clutch at the time of a gear shift, a failure that a dog tooth is not drawn out from a dog hole (dog tip caught state) is detected by a sensor, and, in response to detection of this failure, a shift control motor or the like is driven to cancel the meshing state (refer to JP 2009-156375 A).
In a gearbox of the twin clutch type as described above, dog portions of a movable gear and a fixed gear, which are disengaged once from each other in a transmission mechanism on a side that is disengaged at the time of a gear shift, may be re-engaged with each other. In particular, the dog portions are shaped to be easily engaged with each other, and hence a risk of occurrence of this re-engagement cannot be ignored. In this case, as in the related art described above, it may be appropriate to re-drive the shift control motor or the like so as to cancel the engagement state. However, in this case, there arises a problem of a delay in the gear shift operation.